The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for cleaning small objects and in particular to apparatus and methods for cleaning baby pacifiers and baby bottle nipples.
Parents and care givers commonly use pacifiers to comfort and quiet infants and provide nourishment from baby bottles through nipples attached to the baby bottles. Unfortunately, infants often play with their pacifiers and either rub the pacifier against soiled and unsanitary surfaces or drop the pacifier on the floor. Similarly, baby bottles are subject to contact with soiled and unsanitary surfaces or an infant may handle the nipple with dirty hands or the bottle may be dropped onto the floor. Parents and care givers are also often required to care for an infant away from home and often do not have a convenient way to clean soiled pacifiers and nipples.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,612 for “Portable Pacifier Cleaner and Container,” discloses a two compartment apparatus having a dry first compartment for storing a pacifier and a second compartment containing a liquid for cleaning the pacifier should it become soiled. Unfortunately, the apparatus of the '612 patent requires reuse of a dirty liquid which may contaminate the pacifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,810 for “Pacifier Storage and Washing Apparatus and Method,” discloses apparatus with liquid in the bottom portion and a shelf with openings to allow the liquid to enter a top portion holding a pacifier. Motion of the apparatus allows the liquid to enter the top portion to clean the pacifier. Unfortunately, the apparatus of the '810 patent also reuses dirty and/or contaminated liquid and may thereby contaminate the pacifier.